


Like Lightning

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Scars, scar discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup discovers the scar the lightning bolt left on him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Like Lightning

Cover by [jk-and-melbourne](https://jk-and-melbourne.tumblr.com/)

Hiccup found it when he was undressing for a bath. He had yet to bathe since the incident with the lightning, but he was feeling good enough for it. Though, he didn’t go to the bathhouse, used the tub in his own room. If there were any scars, he didn’t want people seeing.

And there was a scar. Or maybe it was still a wound. He had his shirt off, looking in the mirror at his right shoulder. It hurt when he touched it, but it was eerily beautiful all the same. Jagged lines and swirls made their ways in pink and red over the skin of his right shoulder. He turned around, craned his head, saw that it continued onto his back a little ways. It was like lightning marked into his skin.

Hiccup didn’t know how he felt about this. He kept looking at himself, completely unsure. He had scars, plenty of them, but this one was different. This he had taken for the dragons, to prove to his people that they weren’t the ones causing the problems with the lightning. Though he’d woken in a terrible fear that he’d lost his other leg, because the last time he’d woken up like that after an injury, he had, he figured it had been worth it. The lightning had hurt terribly, yes, but the dragons were still here. 

Toothless walked over to Hiccup, made a _ mrow _ing sound at him. Hiccup pet him on the head.

“Lightning and death itself, huh?” he said. It was odd. Now he was the embodiment of lightning and death. He’d taken a lightning bolt and had nearly died, and now here he was studying the aftermath of it. 

Toothless nuzzled him affectionately, and Hiccup smiled, looked back in the mirror. He decided that his scar was worth it, and that he maybe even liked it. 


End file.
